


In Your Eyes, I See My Whole Life

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Serenading, pining!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark felt like he was suffocating, but he didn't want to come up for air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes, I See My Whole Life

**Author's Note:**

> Serenading is my weakness.

Mark felt like he was drowning, but he didn't want to come up for air.  
Seeing Sean in any way, shape, or form was like getting sucker punched in the throat, like jumping into a pool without holding your breath, like being pumped full of adrenaline when you were already in a fight or flight state; it was all of that and so much more. Out of his right eye, Mark could feel a tear slipping down his cheek as he watched Sean walk toward him with his luggage; he'd just arrived at Indypopcon, and Mark was here to pick him up from the airport.  
Mark quickly wiped the tear away and smiled as bright as he could, which was pretty damn bright considering the fact that he was meeting the love of his life in person for the second time. When Sean was close enough, Mark pulled him in for a tight hug, one arm wrapped around his ribs, the other around his shoulders with his hand on the nape of his neck. He squeezed, breathing in deeply the familiar scent of the Irishman he hadn't forgotten since the last time they'd hugged- body wash, coffee, and something he couldn't quite put his finger on but was unmistakably _Sean._ God, Mark wanted to kiss him. "It's so great to see you again, Jack!" He cried.  
Sean pulled Mark back, but didn't let go of his shoulders, his smile more beautiful than the sky after a thunderstorm. "It's fockin' great t' see ya too, Mark! I've missed ya!" He told him.  
There was a twist of emotion in Mark's stomach. "Really?"  
"Of course! How can I not miss my best bud?"  
The twist turned into a stab and the glow Mark had had dimmed. "Hah! Right! Uhm, let's get you to your hotel."

So absorbed in what he was doing, Mark didn't hear the knock at his hotel room door until he heard his name being called. "Mark?" Came a muffled voice. "You in there?"  
_It was Sean._ Mark dropped everything he was holding and bolted to the door, unlocking and throwing it open with a grin a mile wide. "Jack! Sorry, I was working on something."  
"Can I see?" Sean asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet- this guy was just a bundle of energy.  
Mark shifted his weight, scratching the back of his neck and then ruffling his hair. "Uhm, well, it's not done yet, but..." Turning his mouth up, he finished, "But I guess I could show you."  
"Awesome!"  
With the door closed, both men sat on the bed, Mark picking back up the guitar, notebook, and pencil he'd ditched in his frenzy to answer the door; beside him, Sean was practically vibrating in excitement at the sight of the guitar, blue eyes wide and shimmering. "Were you working on a song?" He questioned.  
Ruffling his hair again, Mark smiled a little and nodded, balancing the acoustic guitar and his notebook on his knee. "Yeah, but, it's not quite done yet."  
"What's it called?"  
"Uhm..." Mark felt his face heat up. "It's called, 'In Your Eyes, I See My Whole Life'."  
Sean bumped Mark's shoulder and smirked. "Ooooh, t'at sounds like a _love_ song t'me!"  
Mark chuckled, shifted uncomfortably. "Heh, yeah."  
A pause, then- "Well, sing it for me!"  
Mark choked. _"What?"_  
"Yeah!" Sean scooted about on the bed until he was sitting against the headboard. "I wanna hear it."  
"A-are you sure? I mean, it's not finished-"  
Sean nodded vigorously. "Lay it on me, bro!"  
A blush had spread over Mark's cheeks due to the fact that Sean wanted him to sing for him, but he tried to keep a level head about it, retuning his guitar, doing some vocal warm-ups, and then placing his fingers over the right strings before he began to strum using a pick. One chord, two, three, then he opened his lips to sing. "I'm underwater, you are the wave / pushing me down into my watery grave / I can't see the bottom but darling, I don't need to / all I'll ever want is to see you / because in your eyes, I swear, I swear I saw my whole life."  
Mark strummed some more; his fingers were clumsy over the strings since he was only a beginner, causing him to mess up some. However, he kept playing, expression pensive and brows furrowed in concentration. "How can I reach you? / my love, the wind may blow me askew / but I swear I'll die before I let it / oh, I swear I'll die before it keeps us apart / tear out my heart / I see you in my veins / you're in every drop of rain / you look at me, and in your eyes, I swear, I can see my whole life.  
"Brighter than the sun / I let the words run / off my tongue and across my lips / we can see them sinking every ship / I love you, I love you, resonates in the sky / and I / am blind / but Fate was kind, and led me, led me straight to you / in your eyes, I can see my whole life / I can see my whole life / baby, all I see is you." The strumming of the guitar grew quieter. "All I see is you," Mark's hand wasn't moving as fast now. "All I see is you."  
He stopped. "All I wanna see is you."  
Loud clapping. Mark looked over and saw Sean clapping, grinning like an idiot, tears in his eyes. "That was fockin' _beautiful,_ Mark! Goddamn!"  
More scratching of the back of his neck, head down. "Thank you. I-I still have a lot of work to do on it, like the timing and maybe changing some of the wording around, but thank you."  
Sean moved closer to Mark, sitting right next to him, legs crisscrossed, hands in his lap. With interest, he asked, "Mind if I ask who it's about?"  
Mark's brown eyes widened and his hand ceased in its zipping up of the guitar case. _'Shit!'_ He thought; what was he supposed to say?! He couldn't lie to him, no way- he hated lying, even as a joke. But then, he couldn't really tell him the truth, either, so he said, "Someone you know." The guitar, plus the notebook and pencil, was set on the ground.  
An impish expression grew on Sean's face. "Oh ho ho! So it's like _that,_ is it? Well, Mark, if it takes all night, I'm goin' to guess who it is!" Two seconds of thought. "Is it Aaron?"  
"No, it's not Yami."  
"MmmPrincess Peach?"  
Mark made a face.  
"Alright, alright. Uhmm, how about... Mmm...'  
This was eating Mark alive. "Jack, you're not gonna get it, so can you-"  
"No, no, I almost have it! Is it Danny?"  
"No!"  
"Sienna, from the pole dancing video?"  
"No, Jack-"  
"Oh! How about-"  
"STOP!" Mark grabbed Sean by the shoulders, gripping, his fingers like claws. "It's you! The song's about you! Okay?!"  
Sean stared, unblinking, mouth open a little in shock. "M... Me?"  
"Yes! God-"  
His hands slipped down to Sean's upper arms, his head hanging low, shoulders tense. He was shaking. "I love you... I'm sorry... I love you..."  
"You..." Sean breathed, swallowing thickly, opening and closing his eyes a few times. "You... _love,_ me?"  
Mark covered his face with his hands, his whole body nearly doubled over. "I'm sorry..."  
"Wh-... Why're ya sorry? Mark, look at me." Sean gently grabbed his friend's shoulder and shook, making Mark uncover his countenance and sit up some, hessonite eyes watery. The paler man wiped Mark's tears away with a soft touch- Sean's own expression was twisted, nearly unreadable. "Why are you sorry? It's not like it's da end of th' world that I know."  
"I-I just-" Mark sat up more fully, wiped at his eyes. "I was scared, like... you have a girlfriend, you know? A-and I'm a guy, and we're friends, and..." He made a vague motion with his hands.  
Sean shrugged, chuckling lightly. "So? When have I ever said that I'm straight?"  
Mark stared. "But... your girlfriend..?"  
"Ever heard of bisexuality? It's a thing that I am."  
"Ok," Mark held up his hands. "Whhhaaat are you telling me right now? 'Cause I'm getting some mixed signals here."  
Sean cupped the half-Korean's face, leaning in slowly as he said in a low tone, "I'm saying... that I don't... have a girlfriend... anymore..."  
When Sean's lips touched his, Mark clung to him like he was holding onto a life preserver out at sea; clawing at clothes, running hands through hair, whimpering. This was so much better than anything Mark could have ever dreamt of. And then, Jesus, and _then,_ Sean pulled at his hair, wedged his knee between his legs, licked at his bottom lip, and Mark was putty in his hands. Moaning, thrusting his hips against Sean's knee, Mark pulled back in order to gasp out, "I want you, I want you so badly, please, I need you,"  
Sean dragged his lips down to Mark's neck to kiss and suck at the skin there, pulling more moans and mewls from the flustered half-Korean, who by now was pressing himself fully against Sean. Clothes came off, bodies melded together- heat, laboured breathing, hands scratching and ghosting over skin until there were cries of names and "I love you"s into the warm, still air.

The next morning, Mark was the happiest he'd ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of sang the song?: http://alienhazy.tumblr.com/post/119129683929/i-redid-the-song-i-wrote-so-3c


End file.
